The birth of Zorro
by LiamStarwatcher
Summary: This is a grand adventure, filled with breath taking beauty and excitment! This is the story of Zorro, and those he protects!
1. Default Chapter

An elderly man slowly walks into a young boys bedroom, it is night,stars shining brightout from a window,the room is only lit by a far off night light, giving the room an off orange glow. The old man sits on the corner of the child's bed.

Little boy: Grandpa, Grandpa , please tell me the story, please!

Old man: Ha ha, not tonight my boy, not tonight, it is far to late, and I have told you the story numerous times before.

Little boy: But grandpa please! I haven't heard it in so looooong, PLEASE!

Old man: Mat, don't be silly, I told you it only 4 days ago, come on, get some sleep.

Mat: Please, please, please!

The little boy threw the covers off himself and knelt on his bed, with his hands pressed together. The old man stood up, staring at his grandson's act, with a twinkle in his eye, and a smirk on his lips.

Old man: okay, okay, I will tell you the story one last time, but you must promise me Mat, that you will not ask this of me for sometime, okay?

Mat: it's a deal grandpa.

The old man laughed, He grabbed a chair from a nearby desk, put on his glass's, and took a book off the shelf behind Mats bed.

Old man: This is the story of THE BIRTH OF ZORRO!

Mat clapped, and watched as his grandfather open to the first page of the very old and worn book, mat then shut his eyes, sat back unto his pillow, and listened to his grandpa tell the story….

**The Birth Of Zorro**


	2. Chapter 2

Long, long ago in a simpler time

(cue light Spanish guitar)

In a far off desert land, in the middle of Mexico, there lived a town called, Rogue-lita. The town was small, but its heart was not, Adobe's where scattered about the land. Children played in the streets, mothers and grandmothers cooked fine meals. The smell of roasts, and warm tortillas filled the streets, and not far from the village was a massive pepper farm, and when the wind and hot desert sun would hit it just right, the sweet smell of habaneras would linger in the air. Peace was the way of this land, and honor was the glue that held it.

But the thing that truly separated this town from any other, was the hero, by the name of , Zorro! Nobody knew his identity, for with his black mask across his eyes, and all black outfit, it was impossible to tell. He was more then man, and more then a hero, he was the protector of this land, and he would give all that he had for his people.

Our story begins in the small home of a four member family, The de la Vega family. The mother, **Dana, the father Colorado Cajun, the son Juan, and the daughter, Kitty.The Orange morning sun hit's the **de la Vega household, a streak of sunbeam rest's on Kitty's face, coming from the small slit of a window, her eyes slowly flicker open, her mother then opens her bedroom door.

**Dana: Kitty, wake up darling, the cows will not hold their milk for you all day!**

**Kitty: Yes mama.**

**Kitty gets up and gets dressed. She kiss's her family good morning, and then goes out to do her daily chores. Sometime later while Kitty is busy milking a cow, her best friend Shelly comes walking up to her.**

**Shelly: Hello Kitty, how is molly today?**

**Kitty: Not much milk, but that's expected, she needs to have another calf.**

**Shelly: I saw him!**

**Kitty: Huh? Saw who?**

**Shelly: Oh you know who?**

**Kitty: No, I don't know who, so who?**

**Shelly: guess who.**

**Kitty: Shelly I do not have time for your games today, I have a lot of work to do, my mother and father nearly killed me yesterday for not finishing everything.**

**Shelly: Oh come on, where's your father right now?**

**Kitty: working at the **Murrieta pepper farm, why?

Shelly: And your mother?

Kitty: sewing at Mr. Montero's house, why again?

Shelly: Because I want to show you something

Kitty: Unlike you my dear southern, I do not have time.

Shelly: well you do have time to guess who I saw!

Kitty: Fine, if it will stop you from bothering me, who, who did you see?

Shelly: I saw him only two days ago, he fought the two men that robbed the bank, and single-handedly put them into the town jail!

Kitty: Zorro!

Shelly: Yes, Zorro. He was so handsome and dashing, just watching his graceful way made me truly feel like a woman. His steed Jarbacca was as and graceful as he was!

Kitty was not paying any attention to Shelly, because for just one mention of the name Zorro, she would go into a state of pure bliss. For ever since she had laid eyes on Zorro, or as some call him, The Dashing Fox, Kitty has been in total love with him.

When Kitty was 8 years old, she and Shelly had wandered into a bad part of town, and where kidnapped for 3 days. On the third day, their captives where avenged, and they where rescued by Zorro. Kitty held onto Zorro's strong arms which where covered by a black silk shirt, he brought Shelly home first, and lastly kitty. As Zorro brought Kitty to the doorstep of her home, he knelt down to Kitty's height and said.

Zorro: Your eyes are as dark and pure as a moonless night, I can see that you will grow up to be a wonderful woman, but for now, grow here, stay here, for when you are older you can walk about when you want alone.

And with that said, he knocked on the de la Vega, and walked away into the sunset. Kitty ran to her bedroom and watched Zorro disappear into the abyss of the dark desert. And from then on, Kitty's heart has been tortured and soothed by the sight and sound of the man, Zorro.

**Shelly: Kitty, are you listening to me?**

**Kitty: huh, what, yes**

**Kitty felt as if she had just been woken from a blissful dream, she was flustered, and blushing.**

**Shelly: why is your face red kitty?**

**Kitty: Huh, well its hot out.**

**Shelly: Its always hot out**

**Kitty: well, yes but, its very hot out, Shelly you must excuse me, I have a lot to do.**

**Shelly: yes well, your boring me anyway, I think I'll go take a bath at the Rodriguez pond.**

**Later that night at the **de la Vega dinner table.

Colorado Cajun: Dana, what a delicious meal you have made for us my dear.

Juan: As always mama

Kitty: As always mama

Dana: Oh my, you all flatter me so much, I cant stand it.

Colorado then said grace, and then everyone began to eat.

Colorado: I am very happy that you finished your chores today, Kitty, tomorrow I have a surprise for you.

Kitty: thank you father.

Colorado: as we knew, the County fiesta is this weekend, and I was thinking that since you have reached a mature age Kitty, and there will be many boys at the fiesta, and much dancing, I was thinking of getting you a new dress!

Kitty: A new dress!

Colorado: yes my dear, you deserve it, you deserve so much more then I can give, I may not be a rich man, but I don't want my children to be happy, and I do want my children to live a better life then I have.

Kitty: oh daddy, your to kind, but you cant afford this.

Colorado: don't you worry about what I can afford.

Kitty: I love you daddy, I love you so much.

Colorado: I love you too… pumpkin

That night, as the bright blue moon shinned down on Rogue-lita, kitty laid in her bed, dreaming of herself in a beautiful pink and orange dress, waltzing with The Dashing Fox, Zorro…


End file.
